After backlash
by LovelyBlasian
Summary: After their match at Backlash, John has an important question to ask Randy concerning the segment that they had earlier on. M/M Centon


**A/N: Well, this is for a friend of mine who loves Cenaton. Erm...Centon? And since she basically helps me watch all the PPV's and catches me up on episodes I miss, I figure that this is the least I can do for her xD. This is basically a little "What if" scenario to the infamous 2007 Backlash segment between Randy n Johnny. For those of you who haven't seen it, here's a link to it - .com/watch?v=X2E4sKm31jA. I advise that you go and watch it before you read this. Not just so that you could understand the story, but because it's pretty damn funny too...xD So, enjoy~!**

"Umm...Randy?" John asked the Legend Killer as he walked up to him with a confused look on his face as he scratched his head. The both of them were exauhsted after their match at Backlash. Randy turned around to look at the chain gang soldier.

"Yeah? What is it, John?" He asked him and John sighed.

"Well, it's just that...I...I kinda wanna ask you something."

"Okay...go ahead."

"Now, before I ask you, I want you to give me the truth about it, alright?" He said and Randy shrugged and raised an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms.

"Okay...So, what're you asking me exactly, John?"

"Well...I...How do I put this..are you gay, Randy?"

"WHAT?" Randy had turned a deep shade of red and John just shrugged. "What? It's a simple question, Randy."

"What the hell do you mean it's a simple question?"

"I mean that it's a simple question. Yes or no?"

"That's not what I-!" He sighed and bit his lip. "Why are you asking me this, John?"

"Because you said that you really felt that way. And you never exactly answered my question as to whether you thought that I was handsome or not. And you did say that you wanted us to get together later tonight. Usaully getting together equals sex, Randy."

"That was part of the script, John...!"

"Script my ass! You were raping me with your eyes the entire time we did that segment!"

"I-John...! I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"So, you admit it!"

"I'm not admitting to anything!"

"You don't have to hide it, Randy. It's okay if you're gay." Randy slapped himself before he groaned and looked back at John. "Okay, give me a good reason why you think that i'm gay." John nodded and took a minute to think about it. "Well, for starters...when we were doing the segment you called us both handsome...you were giving me bedroom eyes the entire time we did it...and then before we went on you said that the only pose that i'm going to be doing is laying down in the ring with you ontop of me. I mean...if that isn't enough proof for you, you were grabbing at my body like crazy when we were fighting..."

"That's because I was trying to beat you!" The younger man said, defending his in ring actions.

"Mhmm...Sure you were...You seemed to be grabbing at me a lot and when you first found out that this was a fatal four way match, you were a little bit too happy about it. You were probably trying to feel me up the whole time!"

Randy rolled his eyes and nodded."Yup. I _loved _touching your body, John. The whole entire time. And I wasn't happy when I found that out, I was ecsatic. And you caught me. I can't keep my hands off of you." John's mouth then immediately went in an O shape and he let out a laugh.

"Ha! I knew it, you liar!"

"John, I-that was sarcasm!"

"For sarcasm you sure seemed to be putting a lot of emphasis on the fact that you loved touching me. And I didn't ask if you touched my body, I asked if you grabbed it."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yup. Grabbing something is like a quick sudden clutch. Like an attempt to get something. Touching on the other hand is when you come so close to something that you do it so that you can be in contact with it." Randy was at a loss of words.

"I...That's...What's your point?"

"My point is that you like being around me, Randy. And I like being around you too. Even if you are a horny liar."

Randy blushed and scoffed. "That doesn't mean that."

"Oh really? Then how does this make you feel?" John said before he pressed his lips against the younger man's to form a kiss before he pulled away. "So, how'd that make you-Mph!"

John didn't get a chance to reply, because as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, it was quickly covered by Randy's mouth, forming a deep kiss between the two. Randy slid his tongue into John's mouth and used it to explore all over the older man's sweet-tasting mouth. John quickly broke the kiss before they had gotten any further.

"W-wait, d-do you have a condom?"

"No. Why? You're not a woman, John."

"Won't it hurt without a condom? I mean, I never did it with a guy before, Randy..."

"No, but i've got some lube in my bag." John raised an eyebrow at Randy.

"So, you came prepa-"

"Don't you dare say it, John!" Randy stated as he went over to his gym bag and dug around in it until he found the small tube of lube. He hadn't even remembered why he had that in there, but he shrugged it off as he went back over to the beloved baby face.

"Take off your pants."

"That's not fair. Especially, if i'm going to have to stay naked while you keep your clothes on." John playfully teased and Randy gave him a smug look. "I didn't say anything about keeping my clothes on, now did I?" He pushed John onto the bench and immediately took off all of his clothes. He wouldn't have to worry about his shoes or anything, since John had already got rid off those. Randy took off his shoes and socks before he stripped himself of all of his clothing, leaving both of the men naked.

Randy undid the cap on the tube of lube and put some onto his fingers before he rubbed some on and inside of John's hole, earning a gasp from him. He took the rest of the substance and smeared it onto his cock before he layed John down on the bench and positioned himself in between his legs. Randy was really slow and gentle sliding into him, but as his massive head passed John's tight ring, the pain he was receiving was making him feel as if he was dying. "Oh my god, Randy...!" He was being easy with him, not going too fast and not pounding into him, just slowly and steadily thrusting into the master of thuganomics, but he kept screaming. Then the big edge of his knob popped through. John couldn't breathe or scream; the pain was too intense. Tears had started to stream down his face. "John, are you okay?" He heard Randy ask as he was in his pain-filled state.

"You're way too big, Randy...It feels like i'm being ripped apart...!"

"Just relax, John..." He said as he kissed him, trying to ease him into it so he could release the death-grip that he had on Randy's cock.

The legend killer then began to slide his cock in and out, slowly at first, then faster. John's cock was rock hard, juting from his crotch area as his shaft was slapping against his chest form the force of Randy's quickened thrusts. And then it happeend. Randy had started hitting John's prostate, earning a loud moan from the man beneath him. "Oh fuck...! Randy!" He gasped as he felt Randy start to get even faster with his thrusts. He knew that he was going to come soon and so did Randy, so he grabbed John's member and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. Randy started to feel himself getting close as well, so he gave him a few more thrusts until the duo let out cries of pleasure and came simultaneously, John coming onto his and Randy's abs while Randy had buried his seed deep inside of John.

John had taken a moment to catch a breath before he looked at Randy with a smiel on his face. "You're smiling about that, John? Well, there's more where that came from if you want it." Randy smirked and John shook his head.

"Well, yes and no. And I just noticed something."

"What?"

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"If you think that i'm handsome."

"I-we...Shut up, John!" Randy blushed. John would be the one to ask that after they just finished having sex.

_**The End**_

_**A/N: I think it came out okay, lol. I'm hoping that she enjoys this and if anyone wants feel free to review haha. **_


End file.
